Foxy at high school
by Fox the pirate
Summary: Also Raquel Sandoval if you want me to remove this picture just pm me thanks an alternate world where animatronics can go to school but they don't go to the same one as humans, humans have got everything better then animatronics. Also this is my first fan fiction constructive criticism welcome. Also chapters 3 and 4 are not my best work but stick with it.
1. The first day

Authors notes

Hello everyone my name is David Evans I'm 14 and this is my first fan fiction its going to be set in an alternate universe where animatronics go to a school like humans only animatronics have worse schools sort of like to segregation. I would like to thanks some people before I start the story first of is Mozart's Fantasy for helping me get started and giving me tips I defiantly suggest checking their work for. Also Bonnie is a girl

Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP Foxy quickly shot up at the startling noise he then remembered today was his first day of high school he slap himself on the forehead for not remembering but then quickly turned of his alarm he then wiped his groggy eyes. He had just woken up and was already dreading the day ahead but all that was forgotten when the smell of his mom's delicious pancakes he could hardly keep his excitement contained he had a little squeal of joy as he rocketed out of bed and grabbed his freshly lade out school uniform. By the time he was finished he heard

"foxy darling you don't want to be late for you first day of school now do you"

Foxy could tell it was a rhetorical question but replied any way

"I'm coming down now don't worry the alarm clock woke me up".

He sprinted as fast as he could down stars as he opened the door to the dining room a plate of the most perfect golden pancakes stared at him. From the edge of the room he leaped into his chair, grabbed his fork and began wolfing the pancakes down by the dozen they where succulent, one of the best batches his mum had ever made. By the time he had finished stuffing the last one down his gullet he picked up his bags then he turned to his mum who was busy up cleaning the plates and said

"mum I'm going now"

his mother then turned and replied

"not before you give me a hug your not after all I did make you those great pancakes"

she said in a friendly voice

"OK mum"

foxy said with a fake sigh

Foxy left the house with his mum waving good bye to him threw the window

He quickly ran to the bus stop to see Bonnie and Freddy having a chat.

To get their attention he said

"Hey guys"

they turned and with a grunt Freddy replied

"Hi Foxy did you have a good nights sleep"

Foxy stopped Freddy had never asked him a question like this Freddy was always talking about himself but he shrugged it off and said

"yeah why did you ask"

Freddy gave him a sinister look and whispered

"your gunna need it"

The horrible feeling in his stomach was back

That was when chickadee chicken or Chica as she liked to be called came bouncing down the road. She was by far the most amazing and not to mention pretty girl Foxy had ever lade his yellow eyes on. She had the most perfect blonde fur with an amazing beak and you could forget all your problems when looking into her shining purple eyes. She was much more beautiful then Foxy could remember.

"Hey Foxy"she said with a voice of an angle

"Hey Chica" he said nervously

But before he could embarrass him self anymore the bus pulled up.

He got on the bus and sat next to Chica, Freddy and Bonnie. Freddy and Bonnie where still whispering to each other and would occasional turn and face Foxy giggle and turn back around. Foxy then turned to Chica who was looking out the window he hadn't noticed the enchanting forest they where driving through he then opened hi mouth and said to Chica have you had a good holiday She then turned he felt he's stomach curl but was relieved that she actually began talking

"Well it was great I had a lovely time in Paris France the city of love".

As he was listening to Chicas beautiful voice he herd yelling as a large animatronic got on the big animatronic looked at Foxy and began to approach, Foxy then averted his eyes to Chica who was still talking about the holiday the animatronic grab Foxy then span him round and said in a very angry tone

"What do you think you are looking at".

Foxy looked at his eyes which where burning with a pure infernal hate so hot Foxy felt it burn his sole Foxy knew when to turn down a fight, he simply replied

"sorry I diden't mean nothing by it".

The big guy looked up and down foxy then looked at Chica a sly psychopathic smile leapt onto his face

"Hey doll why don't we ditch this loser and come with me"

. Chica hated been called doll a fake smile crept onto her face as she said

"go find someone else to bother you scum sucking mother Fu".

Foxy gently elbowed her to stop things escalating she stopped herself. Then the bus stopped they where there.

The first class he had went by slowly but with no new events but he did find out the bully from the buses name he was called Damon his nickname was Demon. He had been kicked out of two schools for assault. The next class was gym Damon was there but had to sit out because he attacked another kid with a hockey stick Foxy was good at hockey putting them up two points and his team won. It was first break and he had agreed to meet Chica by the lockers but when he arrived Damon was there trying to kiss her Foxy yelled intimidatingly

"Hey what the fuck do you think your doing"

. Damon turned around and looked dead at him

"What the fuck did you just say to me"

Damon's face changed from a flirty face to a face of pure rage he walked over to Foxy

and said  
>"if you ever say something like that again ill tear your head off and shove my fist down your throat"<p>

Foxy was terrified hi didn't know why he was doing this but then he say Chica crying her face in tears sander then a puppy crying in front of its dead mouther he then looked at Damon and said

"If you lay one hand on me ill bite it off"

He saw Damons face rage Damon lifted his fist up like a hammer and Foxy jumped backwards as he swung Foxy then threw a jab he felt his jaw crack under the power of his punch. As he was about to hit Damon a again a massive punch flew up from him and hit foxy squire in the snout he felt it crunch under the insane force put on it he yelped in pain as a second one it him in the endoskeleton they to cracked, but Foxy didn't quit despite the pain flooding his face and endoskeleton he threw a punch at Damons eye Foxy got just enough force to crack his eye and send him to the ground. He then looked down at Damon who had cracks and oil all over him but Damon was still about to get up so Foxy grabbed his head and delivered a knee with so much force Damons teeth where sent flying. Despite Damon being knocked out Foxy was now better of his nose was broken, he had oil all over his face and chest and was about to collapse form the intense pain in his ribs when Chica grabbed him.

**That's the end of chapter one hoped you have enjoyed it and thanks for reading**


	2. Aftermath

Foxy at high school

Chapter 2- Aftermath

Foxy was on his way out of the school infirmary, Chica was sat down on a chair waiting she immediately ran up to Foxy giving him a warm embrace Foxy was stunned but then hugged back they stood their for about ten minuets before Chica broke away, giggled and said

"Sorry bout that foxy its just no ones ever done something like that for me before and I thought if it was anyone who would defend me it would be some one like Freddy".

Foxy then gave her a playful look and replied

"But Freddy only cares about himself and Bonnie like that time when I fell out that tree and broke my arm trying to get his coat".

Chica giggled then apologised for interrupting then urged for him to continue.

He hesitated then continued still with a playful tone.

"All her cared about was getting that coat off the tree so he sent Bonnie up after me"

Chica had a huge smile on her face and then replied

"

Oh yeah I remember now I had to sit with you in the ambulance"

Then the headmaster came out cleared his throat and said

"sorry to interrupt but we have gone over the video footage and decided that Foxy is not responsible for the damage done because it was in self defence Damon threw first punch which would have knocked you out we apologise for what stress this has caused you Foxy and we will be expelling that trouble maker immediately also if you chose to you may go home"

Foxys ears pecked up in delight he was so happy that he wasn't in trouble he looked at Chica whos eyes light up with joy at the amazing news the headmaster smiled and then walked off. Foxy turned to Chica and asked

"should I stay or go home I mean I get the opportunity to rest up but I don't know if I want to".

Chica answerd in a playful tone

"Foxy you should go home rest up we are playing basket ball tonight against Freddy and Bonnie that's if your still up for it I mean you did hava a big day".

Foxy gave her an playful look and giggled

"I'm up for it although I have to avoid hurting my rips I'm lucky its only a minor fracture, I also have to be careful with my snout if that gets hit hard it my fall off and it will hurt a lot plus its expensive to get fit".

And with that he hugged Chica and headed home. His mouther freak out but he then explained what happened she was concerned but only with his safety he spent the rest of the day watching TV in his bed. Before he knew it it was time for his basketball game with Chica, Freddy and Bonnie. He leapt out of bed grabbed his basketball shoes just as he was putting on his track suit he got a call on his phone from Chica he grabbed it

"Hello Foxy is that you".

"Yeah its me whats up?".

"Are you still coming to the basketball game".

"Yeah don't worry ill be their soon".

Foxy ran down the stairs put on his shoes and grabbed his basketball he ran down to the indoor courts he had booked he was the first one their then came Chica she saw him and ran up to him

"Chica I was beginning to think no one was coming".

"Sorry I'm late foxy hang on where is Freddy and Bonnie".

"their not here yet their later then you".

"Foxy I was just wondering if after this you wanted to go ice skating then watch some ice hockey I've got us tickets"

"I'd love to Chica thank you ill let my mum know now"

As he was texting a familer looking bear and bunny arrived


	3. Different ballgame

Foxy at high school chapter 3- Different ball game

Authors notes

sorry if my last chapter had some mistakes for got to go back threw it

Freddy said in a friendly voice to Chica and Foxy

"What is up suckers ready to play ball"

Foxy gave Freddy a serious look and exclaimed

"oh your on mate Chica grab the ball"

Chica grabbed it then they all walked out to the centre Bonnie jested to Foxy and Chica

"Good luck your gunna need it"

Chica threw it up in the air Freddy immediately grabbed it he traveld down the court until foxy grbbed it he say Chica open and yelled

"Chica catch".

Chica grabbed it span round bonnie and shot it at the net at that moment the world seemed to slow down as the basket ball flew into the net Chica let out a spectacular cheer as it was normally Chica passing to Foxy.

Freddy grunted sarcastic

"well done".

Foxy told Freddy

"Don't get your knickers in a twist".

Chicas face went read as she burst out giggling. Even bonnie has a little giggle. Over the next ten minuets great plays where made in the end the score was 10-10 they had ten minuets left before Chica and Foxy went ice skating so they had decided a next point winner. They then went to the centre the ball went up Foxy launched him self across the caught and grabbed the ball out off the air dribbled it up Chica was in position he passed Chica shot everyone stared at the ball the air was so tense you could cut it with a knife. The ball bounced off she had missed her face filled with disappointment however Foxy had just grabbed the ball and launched him self in the air he went straight for the net it was the first time he had gone for a slam dunk and it went in Chica's eyes widened with joy as Foxy put the ball in the net Freddy and Bonnie had no idea what they had just seen. Chica tackled Foxy as he landed they feel down laughing. At that moment the buzzer went off.


	4. Having an ice time

Foxy at high school – Chapter 4 – having an ice time

Authors notes: guys hope you are enjoying this so far please if you have any criticisms feel free to tell me and if you have any idea's feel free to tell me.

As the taxi pulled up to the out door rink they got out the taxi driver was a human and quite clearly hated animatronics like them. When Foxy saw the rink his ears shot up his eyes widened at how beautiful the rink was.

"Its beautiful Chica".

"Foxy have you ever skated before"

"Only once that time me, you, Freddy and Bonnie went".

They then went to the skate hire and got their skates Chica helped Foxy do his skate straps. Foxy looked at her with thankful eyes and said

"thank you Chica".

"no problem Foxy".

When Foxy had finished doing his skates they head out on to the ice Foxy slipped it would have ended badly if Chica hadn't grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"here"

she said offering her hand to him he gratefully took it

she then turned to him and asked

"Foxy do you like any one I mean like like them".

Foxys reluctantly answered and replied

"Yes".

A worried look popped onto her face Foxy picked up on this and reviled hopping he had read her language right

"you know her".

Chica looked at him funny and said

"You like Bonnie?"

Foxy looked shocked

"No you see her everyday weather its in a shop window or in a mirror looking back at you with beautiful eyes".

Chica said with a joyful squeal

"do you like me?".

"Yes Chica do you like any one"

"Yes Foxy you see him when ever you look into a frozen lake or when ever your looking out a window in to a Mooney night he looks back at you with his amazing yellow eyes".

Foxy stomach curled as he stuttered

"Y-y-ou like m"

Before he could finish his sentence he slipped and fell pulling Chica down with him Chica giggled then said

"Yes I do like you foxy"

They then hugged whilst lying on the cold ice they felt as thought there love for each other would burn the ice nether of them wanted this moment to end but the employees had another idea they made them get up off the ice nether of them minded the rest of their skating went perfectly it was one of the best days of both their lives. Next thing they knew they where of to the hockey match.

Thanks for reading sorry its a bit short had to go and play some hockey anyway I will try to upload the next chapter during the week don't worry it will be longer


	5. Double date

Chapter 5- Double date

Authors notes: Sorry guys but I wont be able to up load the next chapter till Saturday because I'm busy thanks for understanding.

The hockey match was Pitch-Perfect their team lost but they didn't really care. The whole thing was just an excuse for Chica to spend time with Foxy. To make things even better today was Saturday, Foxy was going to sleep in today but just as he closed his eyes RING RING. Foxy jumped up startled at the surprising noise he realised it was just his phone he then answered it

"H-hello who is it".

A familiar voice answered

"Hi Foxy its Chica I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a double date tonight with me, Freddy and Bonnie".

"Are those to together now then".

"Yeah they got together after we left apparently they went to see a basketball game and Freddy told Bonnie he loved her".

"Well that doesn't surprise me and yeah id love to go when should I pick you up".

There was a delay on the answer.

"Um bout 12ish me and bonnie have planned a full day out".

"By Foxy I have to go and get ready"

"bye Chica see you tomorrow"

Foxy checked the clock it was only 9 but he had a lot of stuff to do. First he put on some under where then ran down the stairs an grabbed some cereal and made breakfast after he had finished scoffing it he realised he had spilt some on his fur. He grabbed his towel and sprinted down the corridor to the shower he turned it on a shot of icy cold water shot out spraying him he felt like he was part of the Arctic fox club, But he continued any way he thought it would get warmer it never did. By the time he got out his fur had practically frozen. He then brushed his teeth the ones at the back where very hard to brush he ended up braking his tooth brush. By the time he had finished it was 11 he had half an hour before he had to set off. However he couldn't decide between two sets of clothes, in the end he just went with the expensive track suit which he had gotten for his birth day.

"bye mum". Foxy yelled up the stairs waiting for a reply.

"Bye Foxy be sure your back before 1am"

Foxy left he checked his watch "crap" he said to himself. He was 5 minuets late he ran down the road but something caught his eye a beautiful bunch of flowers. He ran into the shop and blurted out

"How much are those flowers".

The owner gave him a funny look but then replied

"$15".

Foxy forked over the money and grabbed the flowers from the display then he bolted down the street for Chica's house when he finally got there he was out of breath. He knocked on the door then realised he was gasping for air. The door open and Chica answered Foxy was still gasping for air, he then showed her the flowers and gasped

"H-here this are for you".

Chicas eyes lit up with joy

"Thanks Foxy their beautiful".

Foxy was waiting for her to say this and he seized this opportunity he replied

"Not as beautiful as you".

Chicas dad cleared his throat.

"Chickadee don't get into any trouble now".

After her farther had finished giving them a long lecture they where off.

They got to the restaurant it was a nice little place by the beautify river, the neon sign had one letter missing now it just spelled mike restaurant when it used to say mike's restaurant. They entered hands in hand as if they where made together. The restaurant it self was run down but the view was why they where there. In every corner there was a crack. They spotted Freddy and Bonnie over in the corner of the room

"Hey Freddy" Foxy said with a smile on his face

"Hey Bonnie" Chica added also with a smile on her face

Freddy and Bonnie said in unison

"Hey guys"

They then giggled at this. Foxy and Chica sat down and the waiter came over. He had obviously had a hard day. He grunted

"Wellcome to Mikes pizza place how can I help you".

Freddy said his and Bonnies orders

"We will have two Meat meals please oh and make sure you stuff the crust and to drink we will have to diet cokes thank you".

Foxy opend his mouth but Chica interrupted

"We will have two pizzas with mushrooms and olives and 2 diet cokes"

As the waiter walked of Foxy looked at Chica and inquired

"How did you".

His thorght was cut off as Chica gave him a kiss Foxys ears shot up in surprise but then he just kissed back it was the most passionate and best kiss ever of them had ever received. Chica pulled away and put her hand on his check he put his hand on hers and they stared passionately in to each other eyes they saw true love there but their moment was cut off by Freddy and Bonnie yelling

"Whoo whoo".

They all had a good chuckle and then their food arrived Freddy and Bonnie where holding their hands the whole time as if they had been built for it. The food was OK but it was no were near as good as sweet taste of love in the air. They had now finished their food and it was dark it was only 5pm but it was winter.

"We should do this again sometime".

Freddy suggested with a hint of joy in his normal dreary voice.

"Defiantly this has been fun". Foxy replied.

As they all said goodbye Chica suggested that herself and Foxy take a walk down the pier Foxy agreed they watched Freddy and Bonnie disappear into the night giggling.

They walked down the pier and looked in to the enchanting night sky. Chica said

"it is enchanting" .

She said in a beautify tone. Foxy then replied in a flirty tone

"Not as enchanting as you".

The world slowed down around them as they looked into each others eyes with a passionate embrace this time their was no Freddy to ruin it they then abruptly kissed it was a magical experience considering the full moon was out above a beautiful jet black lake. They wanted this moment to last for ever. They stood there for a good ten minuets before Foxy's phone went off it was his mother calling to tell him his father and sister had just died Foxy broke down into tears he felt like his robotic heart was being torn out threw his body he then sat down on the edge of the pier trying to hide his oily tears. Chica sat next to him and put her arm round his back he felt colder then usual she stuttered then asked

"Foxy what's wrong"

He gave her a look of pure agony as he whimpered

"My dad and l-little sis j-just died".

Chica couldn't believe her ears she cried

"H-How".

Foxy said

"A Drunk D-d-driver came off the road and hit them both on the pavement".

Chica was so angry. But she just sat there with him her arm over his shoulder as they stared into the jet black lake

**Hope you enjoyed this I'm no good with sad scenes and if your wondering why you havent herd of Foxys dad or sister its because they where on a climbing trip and where killed on the way back home from it. THANKS FOR READING**


	6. The day after

Chapter-6 The day after

Authors notes I wont be writing any more chapters over the weekend got people round hopefully you understand now then lets get on with the chapter. Also this takes place straight after the last one

As they sat there staring out into the jet black lake the once beautiful moon seemed to be mocking Foxy. Foxy wiped his oily eyes before looking at the surface of the lake Foxy was enraged Chica saw a burning hate in his eyes one which she had never seen. Chica shuddered she had never seen him like this even when he thought Damon teats when she realised what to say.

"Foxy remember when you stuck up for me and beat up Damon".

Foxy remembered but didn't say anything he just glared at the moon. Chica waited for a answer but when non came she said in a very serious tone.

"Well I will be here for you like you where for me that day because I love you Foxy"

Foxy immediately looked at Chica he gave her a broken look he was dealing with so many feelings that where all so strong and screaming at him. That's when he answered in a raspy tone

"I love you too and with out you I don't think I could do this but right now I would really like some peace to figure out what I am going to do next".

Chica then replied

"Remember Foxy I'm just a phone call away".

She kissed him on the cheek it was cold then she got up and walked away she turned back to make sure he was OK, he was as well as he could be in a situation like this she sighed before calling a cab.

Foxy thought to himself

"Why today,it was going to be one of the greatest days of my life but now it was ruined. Why now one of the greatest most romantic moments of my life does some ass hole deicide he wants to drink and drive if I find that son of a bitch ill rip his god dame throat out".

Foxy then got up he looked at his reflection realising how his eyes had gone red with rage he looked like a monster. He fell to his knees and looked out to the river before getting up his eyes had returned to its natural yellow he wiped away the tears before calling up a cab. As he got in he recognised the driver it was the same one who had driven them to the ice rink. He gave Foxy a death look before growling

"You again where is that dumb girl of yours you know the chicken fuck".

Foxy broke down into tears this insult was to much for him to handle right now normal he would just ignore this but this time he can't. The man broke down into laughter

"I can't believe you started crying over that that's not even as bad as some of the shit I said to you last time"

Foxy looked at him and said

"Normal I would just ignore you but since my dad and sister just died I suggest you take me home please".

Foxy said trying to hold back the tears so desperately trying to escape the driver smirked as he know had an idea on how to brake foxy down into more tears he then opened his fat mouth and insulted foxy but he ignored the part about his sister.

"I bet your dad killed him self so he'd never have to see you or that dam chickens face ever again".

Foxy no longer felt like crying a pent up rage was built up inside him waiting to brake out the driver saw this but underestimated the fox's strength and speed. He smirked even more. He snorted

"I bet he killed himself because he realised he put such an ugly thing into this world".

This was the last straw and before the driver could react Foxy grabbed his mouth in his hands and growled.

"I suggest you take me home for free now be for I RIP OUT YOU FUCKING THOAT AND EAT IT".

He had never been this angry before his eyes where red. The driver tried to scream but Foxy just tightened his grip until a tear came from the drivers eye and rolled down his hand he then let go and apologised.

"Listen mate I'm sorry about what I did and I'm going to walk home as punishment for what I did here is the money I hope you can forgive me"

The driver was shocked and replied to Foxy

"naa mate its okay what you did I did cross the line a bit sorry here ill just drive you there but no free rides ok your still gunna have to pay"

Foxy smiled as they drove off when he got home he said goodbye and slowly walked along the gravel path each step became heaver as he thought about what he was going to say to his mouther he reached the door lifted up his fist and knocked on the door his mouther open it and he could see it in here eyes a look of pure desolation and sorrow she stuttered.

"C-c-come in F-F-Foxy".

The rest of the evening contained a lot of emotional crying and weeping I'm not going to type it because im not good with sad scenes sorry :(

The next day Foxy woke up he instantly recalled last nights events and started crying he lay there for a good ten minuets looking into his celling which was black which just made him feel more depressed he then sucked in his feelings, wiped his eyes and phoned up Chica she was very happy to have him call.

"Hey Foxy how you holding up?"

Foxy answered

"Well not great actually but I was wondering if you would like to go out today?"

"Sure thing snuggle bun what time" Chica said

"Bout 2 hours?".

"Sure thing snuggle bun see you soon".

Foxy did the normal in the morning had a freezing cold shower eat his breakfast got changed he went in to check with his mouther who said it was ok with her as long as he didn't get hurt he agreed and went off. Foxy was going out so early because he just wanted to forget the recent tragedy. On the way he stopped by the flower shop the people offered Foxy their sympathies for his farther and sisters death he got some flowers for Chica. He got to Chicas house on time and knocked on her door she came down and opened she asked Foxy

"Would you like to go biking with me Freddy and Bonnie?".

"Sure it will be a great way to take my mind off my dad and sis".

Foxy replied desperately trying to hold back the tears to stop himself from braking down again. Chica then called up Freddy and they where on there way. Foxy then asked Chica

"Do Freddy and Bonnie know about what happend".

Chica replied with a serious tone

"Yes don't worry I told them".

They got on the train on the way to meet Freddy and Bonnie Foxy looked out at the amazing pine wood. They had been travailing for ten minuets then Chica decided to get a conversation going.

"Foxy".

"Yes my beautiful girlfriend".

Chica blushed at what he had just said she then giggled

"Foxy what bike are you going to get".

Foxy paused then answered.

"Just what the guy recommends why did you ask?".

"Just wondering".

Within minuets they where there as they got of the train they say Freddy and Bonnie stood there hands interlinked as if they had been born that way.

**Thanks for reading guys hope you enjoyed that chapter I may not be posting the next one till Tuesday if there is any thing you want me to change or do just pm me also I would like to thank ****Sugarcoated Reverie**** for the cute nickname for Foxy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey lads and lass's sorry I didn't get a chapter done yesterday I had some one over. First off id like to thank SparklesSmokey for the idea of what happens after the death (don't want to spoil it) later on in this chapter. Oh and happy reading.**

**Chapter 7- The accident and death**

Chica yelled to the two who where still unaware they where there.

"Hello love birds".

Freddy looked up with a smile and pointed out.

"Chica the only thing here any where near a bird is you".

Chica blushed and Foxy then chuckled

"he's right for once".

Freddy then also blushed but Bonnie giggled. Foxy was forgetting about the accident that had occurred. But when ever the thought crossed his mind it brought a tear to his eye and hurt his chest but Chica quickly noticed this and intervened and made him giggle. By the time they had walked up the horrible done mud path to the bike hire they had run out off stuff to talk about so Freddy was going on about how everyone should follow him because he goes mountain biking all the time of cores Bonnie believed him and paid attention to his every word captivated by his soothing voice. Foxy however new it was bullshit he had known Freddy all his life and Freddy had never mentioned biking before. They reached the shop their was so many beautiful bikes but when they looked how much they where to hire they all said in huge insulting letter "HUMAN ONLY" Foxy gritted his teeth but Chica told him to leave it. The man came out he saw them looked up and down there body's then gave them A foul look before remembering they where customers and putting on a fake smile and told them.

"Hello I gess your the four who reserved the bikes follow through they're just out back".

They followed exited about what they would get they all dreamed of beautiful bikes to match there fur. But they were confronted with three decaying, rusty crap bikes the man in the shop chuckled at their disappointed faces.

"Here are your bikes good as new"

He remarked just an inch away from bursting out with laughter.

"Just follow this trail have fun".

He remarked. They just grabbed their bikes and set off down the hill Foxy glanced back at the man who was laughing boisterously on his knees. After an extremely hard journey up a hill they gazed at a sight which made them all forget about the disgusting bikes they gazed at the most beautiful landscape any of them had ever seen there was a amazing blue river Bonnie noted it was like Freddy's eyes only not as amazing Freddy just blushed and thought of something to compare Bonnie's eyes to but they where red and nothing in the mountain forest was red that they could see so he just replied with a sly smile.

"Your eyes are so amazing I can't compare them to anything I've ever seen".

Bonnie was speechless Chica looked at Foxy expecting him to say something so he placed his hand on her cheek and said to her

"Chica to even think about comparing you to something I've seen before would be a huge under statement".

Chicas draw almost dropped off at his complement.

"Oh snuggle bun".

Then Freddy ruined the moment. In turn Foxy challenged him to a race down to the next beauty spot they got on their rust bikes and cycled off fast. Chica and Bonnie sighed and hopped on the bike following them. Meanwhile Foxy was ahead of Freddy and was nearly there the last stretch in his view Freddy was gaining speed and catching up with him then Foxy hit the break and stopped just past the finish in front of Freddy who stopped just before Foxy. He gasped

"How bout we have another one when Chica and Bonnie get here I think we should have a group race to the next beauty spot".

Foxy gave Freddy a confused look and went on to say.

"Freddy are you sure that's a good idea I mean the next bit is next to and extremely big slope with al sorts of rocks inside it and the path is thin too which means it is way more dangerous I mean we probable could do it but what about the girls".

Before Foxy could finish he was interrupted by A very annoyed Bonnie.

"Ha you don't have to worry about us, lets race or are you scared of that slope like a chicken, un no offence Chica".

"Non taken and I would like to have a friendly race with my snuggle bun".

Foxy blushed and replied.

"Your on".

They all lined up their bikes and Chica counted down.

" 1".

They where off Foxy peddled fast he was ahead of the pack Chica and Bonnie where beginning to drag be hind soon they where out of view Foxy looked behind him at Freddy as he turned he noticed a big drop this was the corner leading to the cliff with lighting fast reflexes he pulled the brakes. They snapped due to being so old Foxy braced as it was to late to bale so he just went straight down the cliff he screamed with agony as he rocketed down the cliff he smashed the ground hard he tried to scream but he couldn't his head was smashed on the back oil was starting to poor out he was more scared then he ever had been before his vision began to fade. Meanwhile Chica and Bonnie where racing each other then they both reached Freddy he was stood looking over a cliff with a look of pure anguish, they both jumped off their bikes and ran to Freddy. Chica almost collapsed at the site of here snuggle bunny Bonnie pulled out her phone and called 911.

"Hello which emergency surface are you needing"

Bonnie stuttered

"P-p-paramedics"

"OK where do you need us"

"San Juan national forest trail B at the pine spike ridge".

"We will send a helicopter to your location".

Chica had ran off she was climbing down the cliff, by the time Freddy and Bonnie had seen her she was down holding Foxy's head shut. Within half an hour the helicopter was there the people got Foxy on bored, Chica joined him Freddy and Bonnie made their own way to the hospital. Chica was told to wait out side as they operated on Foxy she spent the whole time crying her eyes out in dread for Foxy. Foxy's mum arrived who was in a worst state then her. The doctor walked out with a discouraging face he then cleared his throat.

"Miss Fox, Miss Chicken we did the best we could but he is out of our hands his chance of making it is slim and we just want you to know we are here for you no matter what the out come thank you for hearing what I have to say".

He turned and walked out Foxy's mum broke down howling with pure agony. Chica couldn't believe that her snuggle bun might die. They both left the hospital Bonnie and Freddy asked Chica what was with horrified looks on her face after his mums dramatic exit.

"he may not make it there not sure yet".

The next few weeks where filled with anguish worry but finally Chica got a call from the hospital.

"Miss Chicken good news Foxy is going to be OK and will wake up in a few weeks but we cant get his mother on the phone could you check on her for us".

She answered yes then after they hung up she let out a squeal of pure joy she then rocketed down the stairs and out the door she was cheering but by the time she reached Fox's house she was gasping for air she knocked on the door no answer. She knocked again no answer. She felt some thing was wrong so she checked under a rock were she hid they key Chica used it on the door and ran up the stairs she opened the door to find a sight that twisted her stomach and made her bones feel extremely heavy she saw Foxy's mum laid there coved in oil she had a gun in her hand Chica saw a note on the side it read. "I am sorry but I can't live in a world that takes so much from me my one true love and husband my only amazing daughter and my loving son so for who ever reads this I'm sorry and goodbye Chica stood speechless staring at the corpse she then ran down the stairs and out the door she sat down gasping for air she was shivering.

"If only she had waited".

Chica screamed in agony before bringing up her phone and calling the paramedics they arrived in 5 mins and told her that Foxy's mother was DOA Chica then cryed but she had too be strong Foxy was waking up in a day and she needed to make everything ready for arrival before running home to her parents to tell them the good and awful news. The parents where happy with the first lot of news but where devastated by the second lot of news, They asked Chica.

"Where will Foxy go when he wakes up then?"

she then had an cute look and replied

"well I was thinking that he could live with us".

"WHAT"

her farther shouted she gave him big purple puppy eyes and begged him.

"Please he has been through a lot and needs some good news and he loves me please".

Her farther stopped and looked at his wife she gave him a happy node and he final answered.

"Yes he can live with us I will collect his stuff and sought out his new room".

Chica bounced with joy but a serious look crept onto her mothers face.

"Chica he loves you so your going to have to tell him his mother is well you know".

Chica was shocked but not surprised so she nodded and left to get stuff for foxy's welcoming. 2 days came fast and Chica had just finished preparing for the party Chica had bought loads off balloons from a random boy she had also hung up a banner saying welcome back Foxy. As foxy opened his eyes he notaced he was surrounded by Chica, Bonnie and Freddy but not his mum he then opened his mouth and asked a question that made Chicas heart stop.

"Where's my mum".

**And a cliff hanger I hope you enjoyed and I pulled your heart strings. remember anything you want to add PM me and leave a review as always **

**THANKS FOR READING**


	8. The welcoming

**Whoops I forgot to give the last one a name oh well I hope you enjoy this one and again happy reading!**

Chapter 8- welcome back

Foxy repeated the question with a more frantic tone of voice.

"WHERE IS MY MUM".

Chica just stood there staring at the confused fox she was terrified of what he may do he couldn't physical hurt her because of his injury's but she didn't want to see the repercussion of what she was about to say she then told him in a very distraught voice

"F-foxy y-your mother".

Her eyes filled with tears Foxy knew what she was about to say but silently begging her with his eyes not to say it she took a deep breath she had never had to do something so hard before.

"y-your mother is dead".

Foxy panicked he was begging her and the people around him

"N-no it can't be this isn't funny no pranks about some one being dead are ever funny Freddy you son of a bitch did you put her up to this".

Freddy gave him a deeply troubling look and replied.

"I-I wish I had Foxy but she really is dead".

Foxy had realised that they weren't lying and was lying there in the worst pain imaginable he sat up only to be forced back down by extreme pain in his back and head.

"No Foxy".

Chica asserted.

"If you get up you may pass out again or worse".

Foxy gave her a broken look even more broken than the one on the pier.

"Chica everyone except you I love has died".

Before he could finish a sinister thought crossed his mind and he burst out.

"Its my fault their dead I-I Chica you have to get away from me before you die to I I can't live with that".

Chica just replied in a comforting tone

"Foxy I will always be with you no matter what I don't care what kind of danger you put me in because I love you Foxy".

She reached down onto the broken fox and kissed him on the lips for a moment in time Foxy stop worrying and thought for once everything was going to be fine as she lifted away he smiled but that soon dropped and he asked her.

"But where will I go I have no one in my family left".

Chica replied

"I have all ready asked my dad and he has made you a room so when you get out of hospital in two days we will bring you to your knew home".

Despite the good news Foxy had felt something awaken inside him now all he cared about was protecting the last good thing he had left in the world Chica, the only light left in this tunnel he called life.

The next few days contained a lot of eminence physical and emotional pain but it was finally time and Foxy could leave. He opened his eyes only to be meet with the most beautiful purple he simply smiled as they passionately embraced each. Chica got a call on her phone it was her dad telling them it was time to leave. Foxy was thrilled by the motion and joked about how shit the food was. They soon left and the car journey consisted of alkword silence and Chicas dad asking how Foxy felt he always replied the same in a frendly tone

"Just fine don't worry about me".

When he meant the opposite when ever the car stopped or even moved Foxy felt intense pains in the back of his head and his spine he kept letting out small whimpers and each time Chica gave him a look which was asking him to say some thing to her dad he just gave her a fake smile and a thumbs up his body was screaming for him to say something but he just ignored it. When they got to the house foxy walked up and saw his amazing new room it looked great he just looked at it boggled eyed Chicas dad observed.

"Glad you liked it".

Chica then opend up the door and asked

"Foxy you know if your up for it would you like to watch a coyotes game I just recorded one just for you because I know how much you love them".

Foxy's ears shot up he wanted to see them play again he stood up and carefully limped down the stairs when he entered the room he saw the best looking freshly made batch of popcorn ever he sat down next to Chica and he looked into her deep purple eyes and whispered

"Thank you so much Chica I owe you one".

They sat there together Foxy put his arm round Chica and pulled her closer to him she was so warm it was the only thing stopping him from killing himself. They sat their watching the game Chica liked it but not as much as she liked cuddling up to Foxy half way threw Foxy paused it and walked up stairs Chica was worried she called him no replie as she was about to get up he walked in with wrapped present Chica had forgotten about it se was so exited when she first saw it but didn't want to ruin the surprise Foxy was wearing his coyotes jersey it was costume made and had all the players signatures he had told her about when he was a young fox and had gotten it signed by every one he then told Chica to unwrap it carefully. She did and her eyes light up when she saw a custom jersey with her second name on it and her favourite number Chicken 12 it said on the back it was made perfectly Chica was speechless and Foxy said chuckling.

"I'm glad you like it".

Then he sat down and pulled her in again they continued watching it in the end the score was coyotes 5 LA kings 0 Foxy was happy for once. But it was late and they had to go to bed so they did Foxy spent all night in his room half awake occasonaly crying in pain bot physically and mentally but half way threw the night he realised only one thing mattered protecting Chica from that point on he slept like a treat it was like his body had opened up a defence system to help him coat and Chica was the middle of it. The next day Chica went to school but Foxy didn't he was too injured he spent the whole day worrying but she was fine. She had been worrying too and her dad hap made sure to check on him every half an hour but Foxy was fine too he spent all day catching up on the coyote season.

"hello I'm home".

Chica announced threw out the house she then turned to Foxy and asked him

"Foxy if your for it would you like to come to the movies tonight with me, Freddy and Bonnie".

Foxy nodded his head with all his heart then they got up together and left

They got a cap and he pulled up Chica rolled her eyes as he recognised the cab driver only this time when they got in he was much more friendly then before he asked them.

"OK now where would you too fine animatronics like to go".

Foxy told him

"to the cinema please".

Chica was confused at their friendly behaviour towards one another. She was going to ask but she decided not to when they got there Foxy paid and said a Friendly goodbye and when he was off she questioned him.

"What he hell you too hated each other last time I checked".

He simply replied.

"Turns out we had a lot in common after the atronimaphobia".

They meet up with Freddy and Bonnie who where very keen to see how Foxy was doing they talked about how they really worried about Foxy he told them not to worry. Foxy limped up to the ticket booth his leg was in pain again he asked for 2 tickets to see the new Hobbit film. The an grunted and gave them the tickets. Foxy's leg felt worse so Chica gave him help up the stairs. They then reached the top of the stairs and entered the cinema and the film began half way threw this man gave Chica a foul look. Chica looked at the floor but then Foxy gave him a look which clearly intimidated the man as he looked away. Then Foxy noticed something the man left half way threw on his phone the rest of the film was pretty normal. They all enjoyed it however on the way out they saw a suspicious group of men out side they had anti animatronic shirts on all the others where afrade of this group of people but Foxy wasn't he walked out side and growled

"GET OUT OF HER NOW YOU ARE SCARING MY GIRLFRIEND".

The man turned and with a sinister smile he.

**Cliffhanger thanks for reading tell me what you think and as always thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors notes Hope you enjoy the next chapter thanks, this chapter will focus a bit more on Freddy, Bonnie and Chica I will also be trying to do some point of view writing so tell me what you think and as always happy reading. **

Chapter 9- Ringing out

The man reached into his coat a sinister smile crept on to his face Foxy's eyes widened as the man pulled out A colt M1911 he lifted it to his right eye aiming it at Chica. He then turned it to Foxy and asked him a simple psychopathic question.

"You Fox choice who dies you or your little Chicken friend over their".

Foxy knew that there was only one way he grunted looked at Chica who was looking him with deep purple eyes. Her beautiful eyes begged him to pick her but Foxy sighed and remembered that she was the only thing left in this world he gave a shit about he then turned to the man who was clearly loving every second of it he gave in to him.

"I will die but in turn you let her go free alright".

The man looked at him then at her and replied sure. He aimed at Foxy. Foxy was not afread as long as Chica would be fine he looked at her and whispered.

"Run".

She saw his eyes he had a look of desperation she turned to run she began to sprint then BANG. Foxys eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain in his side. Despite this he leapt at the shooter. Before the shooter could react a hammer of a fist smashed him on the nose he felt it crunch as the red-headed fox stomped on his leg breaking it he dropped the gun the fox then threw him threw the cinema window. The man was knocked out he was bloody but as Foxy looked in triumph his vision began to dim yet again he fell to his knees as his vision was going black he saw Chica, Bonnie and Freddy they grabbed him the last thing he heard was.

"FOXY".

The ambulance arrived half an hour later and loaded Foxy on to the ambulance Chica leapt on with Foxy. Leaving just Freddy and Bonnie they looked at each over they couldn't believe the third date in a row Foxy had almost died only this time it was much more serious, even worse then the fall that had taken place a couple of weeks ago. They had decided that they would go on on their own again they decided to go and eat at a romantic restaurant then go to the park and watch the sun come up in the morning.

*Bonnie's point of view"

I opened my eyes it was going to be one of my best days of my life I was going out with my wonderful boyfriend I let out a joy full giggle at the thought of seeing his wonderful brown fur, his big blue eyes. I got out of bead and got a little bit worried.

"what if what happened to Foxy happens to my Freddy".

I thought to my self then I remembered

"No my boyfriend may not be as strong as Foxy but he is defiantly smarter and he wouldn't hurt himself or try to fight men with guns".

I scavenged threw my clothes trying to find the best ones I finally decided on my favourite out fit I put it on I was already five mins late I rushed down the stairs and grabbed some toast then shovelled it down I ran back up stairs and washed my face. I then waited for Freddy to pick me up. I heard a knock on my door I shot over fast almost tripping on a fireplace I then opened the door Freddy stood there more handsome then I had ever seen him before he lifted up a pack of flowers.

"Her you go Bonnie they can't even compare to your beauty".

I lent over and kissed his warm Cheek. He blushed but then thanked me. we got in the limo he had arranged it cost so much clearly and I was confused as how an animatronic could afforded such a beautiful ride I asked him.

"Do you think Foxy will be okay".

He gave me A hard look and replied

"He's strong very strong but he has been shot and his mind is broken so I guess only time will tell only two out comes are possible he survive but will be mentally scared for ever or he could die in that bed, Chica would never recover from that".

He then continued.

" One thing I know for sure is he will do anything for Chica and he will never hurt her all though he will hurt anyone who even looks at her wrong which will defiantly get him into trouble".

I love listing to every word he says his voice is so smooth and amazing wait a second we are there.

*Chicas point of view*

"Oh Foxy why would you do this why did you have to get in the way of that damn bullet why".

Beep Beep the machine keeping him alive was comforting me I felt threw his fur it was warm soft and the most beautiful kind of red. I stroked Foxy's head but I didn't go to far as the crack on the back was still massive. I let out a tear it dribbled down my Cheek it fell and landed on Foxys fur leaving a little stain. I wiped it off my legs feel heavy I collapsed and broke out crying I can't stop I will never leave him never.

*** **Freddys point of view** ***

She is so beautiful I wonder if I'm talking to much maby I should ask her something well it is near Christmas.

"So Bonnie what are you getting for Christmas?".

"I don't know Freddy what about you".

Wow she must really love hearing me talk oh well good thing I like to talk and I got a lot to say.

*no ones point of view *

The rest of there night was amazing they had the best most romantic diner ever by the end of it they had talked lots well one of them had they then happley skipped over to the near by park to watch the sunset they watch it go down before Freddy turned to her leaning in for a kiss she leant in to. the contact between the two was beautiful nether of them had ever felt this safe before they both felt their souls losing a lot of stress then they broke up and said goodbye but just as Bonnie was leaving Freddy suggested.

"Ill give you a lift home".

They got driven home by the cab they kissed and went their separate ways.

4 weeks later Chica got a call from the Hospital the Doctor said

"Chica Foxy is going to …

**Cliff hanger sorry this one is shorter I had a realy busy day but I hoped you enjoyed reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors notes : hey every one sorry this is a bit late but I may not be writing as much for a week because I am trying for an ice hockey team and need to get as much practice as possible before hand also I would like to thanks SparklesSmokey for the bullying idea later on in the chapter and I recommend checking out her story unfortunately she can't upload so it on my profile it's called A fox's life. Also pm if you want to add any idea's or your opinion or even just to talk ill answer when ever I can, also if you are reading one of SparkleSmokeys story's and you wonder who Fox is its me yes that's my real name now then happy reading.**

**Chapter 10- Back again**

Chica's heart stopped she had been waiting to hear what he was about to say all week

"Foxy is going to be OK".

Chica let out a deep breath she was expecting the worst after she calmly replied

"Thank you when should I pick him up".

The doctor answered.

"When ever you see fit".

She hung up the phone then leapt threw the air crying with pure joy she was covering her own face with tears of joy she could not believe her snuggle bun was going to be OK. She then screamed out with joy

"Dad, Dad Foxy is going to be OK after all".

A big smile crept onto his face he then grabbed his keys and took Chica to the car he opened the door Chica noticed how beautiful the clean air was. She looked up into the amazing sky and just stood there in bewilderment after the great news the world seemed much more friendly then it had done before. Her dad told her

"Come on honey you are going to be late if you don't get in now come one".

She got in the car the journey over seemed to take ages she could not wait to see her favourite red headed fox. She walked into the hospital it had that clean smell despite the fact it was a hospital. They got in the elevator and went up to the right floor the Chica walked in triumph despite the fact she had done nothing but worry all week.

They opened the door. Foxy gave them a cheeky look but then apologised

"Sorry I didn't mean to put you in any danger I was just trying to protect the one thing I have left in this world".

Chica blushed at this then replied

"Naa it's not your fault he would have attacked us no matter what, I should be thanking you I mean you took a bullet for me, just like in the songs".

The doctor then came in and insisted.

"Sorry to cut this short but you need to move on we have a patient in here in five mins and we need to sort out the room".

Foxy just rolled his eyes and replied.

"Sure thing I've had enough of being here for a while hopefully I wont get hurt again anytime soon".

They all sheared a good chuckle before being shooed out by the nurses. They got in the car and headed home. They reached it the whole journey was A lot of joyful talking about what happened while Foxy was gone the mood was light the whole way home they got in Foxy headed up to his room to put on some clothes but as he was about to leave he heard a knocking on his door. He pulled on the door knob and opened it Chica was stood there she had oil poring down her face Foxy stuttered.

"W-Whats the matter Chica".

She didn't replied Foxy grew very nervous and was about to throw up. He helped her sit she finally opened her mouth

"Th-thanks snuggle bun".

Foxy gave her a hard stair and said.

"Whats all this about".

He wiped her eyes when he was speaking.

"There is this group of kids at school and they have been bulling me".

Foxy grew enraged but he calmly asked her

"How have they been bullying you snuggle bun?"

She paused but replied

"They said you were going to die and id be all alone, and that I should just settle with one of them and abandon you when I refused one of the older lads hit me".

Foxy growled in a fit of pure rage.

"Those bastards ill rip there fucking throats out".

Chica looked at him she was scared this wasn't the Foxy she knew she was worried about him.

"Foxy y-you can't you will be beatin I mean there is ten of them and one injured version of you I know normally you would kill them but you just got out of hospital and look at you injury."

He stopped realising that he was acting like a monster he turned to her and apologised.

"Sorry if I scared you, you know I couldn't do that".

He paused they both knew if it came down to it he would if there was a danger to Chica. She looked at him and told him.

"How about we leave it a day I mean they might stop when they realise your okey".

Foxys ears pointed up.

"Why would they stop?"

She sighed, she didn't want to tell him but she did anyway.

"Because of the way you beat up Damon the Daemon and also because you just survived being shot I mean not everyone can survive that anyway lets watch a Coyotes game then hit the hey you will need all the rest you can get, snuggle bun."

He nodded his head then they went down stairs and cuddled as the game went on. They also got some drinks, popcorn and A nice welcome back film for Foxy.

Two weeks later:

Chicas dad walked in to Foxys room to see him watching a film with his head phones on he then walked over to him and informed him.

"Foxy you can go to school tomorrow the doctor says you will be defiantly fine now I mean your head is better and not likely to spill open you chest has healed nicely look only a small scar left we are lucky that was not a hollow pointed round or else you may be dead?".

Foxy looked up and replied to him.

"I can't wait to get things back on track".

Chica got in and ran to foxy, her dad left as Chica launched her self onto him he sat there as she cuddled him him just rolled his eyes and cuddled back he then asked her.

"How was your day?".

She paused and replied in a worried voice

"It was fine those guys have stopped bullying me".

Foxy sensed a bit of urgency in her voice but he ignored it they sat there talking for hours then it was time for bed. The next morning the air was magical there was deep snow every where but school was still open it was just harder to get there and there was no bus's ether. This was irratating they walked threw the snow which blanketed everything around them even the worst bits of the town looked nice they walked passed Foxy's old house a tear began to drip down his cheek but Chica distracted him with a snow ball he frond then threw one of his own it hit her in her nose she feel Foxy instantly ran to her and pulled her up before apologising

"Sorry Chica I didn't mean to do that".

She just smiled and replied

"Its ok".

They continued to walk until they reached school they where early so they headed inside it looked so much different from when Foxy was last here but then again he is A 10th grader he was still smart dispute how long he spent in hospital he had work sheets so now he is pretty smart because he had nothing else to do all this time. But he has not lost his physical strength the only thing he lost is his mental strength and that has gone considerably lower to what it was before all the accident's and tragedy. Chica held his hand and showed him to where they rested before school as he walked in Bonnie and Freddy cheered as he walked in he just blushed. After twenty minuets A lot more people had arrived last in one Chicas so called bully's they looked at Chica. Who was sat next to a Fox they had never seen before they looked puzzling at who this before they realised who this one then a sadistic smirk crept onto one of their faces. Foxy then realised that Chica had lied about the bulling he looked at her she looked down in shame he looked up and gave the bully's an evil stair they just chuckled. This made Foxy even more mad. However the day continued as normal until lunch time when the bully's walked over to where Foxy, Chica, Freddy and Bonnie where sitting. They looked at them and one sarcastilcly remarked

"So this is your boyfriend wow how is he still alive I mean after his shitty parents died he fell off A cliff and was shot how the fuck is he still alive I mean look at him he lookes like a peace of shit"

Foxy looked at Chica whos eyes where begging him not to move but Chica new that look it was an infernal rage pent up it needed to be let out she sighed and let go of his hand he stood up and growled.

"You best get the fuck out of hear before I tear out your god damn throate and feed it to you".

The bully laghthed at him before repling to Foxys threat.

"See you after school if your man enough if you don't show up we will kill your bitch and hunt you down after".

Foxy looked down at Chica who was clearly scared of what was going to happen however Foxy was never going to turn him down after he threatened Chica. He looked up and with a burning hatred he said.

"Your on".

They walked off giggaling Chica looked at him and asked him

"Why would you do that there are ten of them and one of you, you can't bet them all".

Foxy looked at her with a broken look he just utterd.

"I have lost so much that I don't care what happens now if I may not be able to beat them then I sure as hell can try".

She nodded the rest of the lessons went slowly as Foxy made him self more and more angry. By the time it was for the fight Foxy was filled with adrenerlin he walked out onto the court and down the beautiful snowy road all the way into the enchanting forest they had planned to fight in he looked at the ten people fearlessly Chica grabbed his shoulder and said with great hope

"Good luck".

He replied

"Thanks, thanks you too Freddy and Bonnie I bet it is hard to come and see your friend almost die again but this has to be done".

They nodded he walked over to the ten lads waiting for him one of them hissed

"I didn't think you would actually show up".

They smirked Foxy growled.

"Bring it on mother fuckers".

They looked at the Fox in front of them then they charged at him.

**Hope you enjoyed reading sorry this took so long but anyways the next chapter will be the big fight bettween Foxy and the ten bullys if you have any idea's for the bully's names and type of animatroic please pm me also make sure you read my top authors notes and once again thanks for reading**


	11. wont back donw

**Authors notes: Sorry there was no chapter yesterday I was ill, id like to thank SparklesSmokey for the bully idea also thanks for the positive feedback I'm sorry I just love to make cliff hangers, feel free to pm me if you have any ideas or constructive criticism. And as always thanks for reading**

**Chapter 12- Won't back down**

The first bully threw a massive right hook Foxy lent back it just missed his noes Foxy then threw a jab it hit the bully in the face the bully screeched in pain his noes was now bleeding the next bully ran at Foxy trying to tackle him Foxy grabbed his back and kneed him the the chest the one after hissed.

"Now the fun begins".

He cracked his knuckles and went to jab Foxy who leaned back the bully quickly pulled his fist back in and stomped on his leg Foxy cried out in pain the bully grabbed a rock and hit Foxy with it the side of Foxys head dinted in he fell back and as the bully lifted the rock above him about to finish poor Foxy, But Foxy kicked him in the chest he was winded Foxy jumped up there was still 7 he had to beat. The leader of the bully's had a sadistic smile on his face. Foxy knew he would not hold out much longer but he raised his fists. The rest off the bully's grabbed weapons like sticks and stones but the leader dropped his bag and pulled out a titanium base ball bat he smiled at Foxy and shouted.

"You should not have come to this but now I am going to kill you that yellow bitch your two friends the fat bear and the purple idiot of a bunny".

Two bully approached Foxy he slowly backed off he turned and yelled

"Run guys".

The three of them ran Chica thought Foxy was with them she was mistaken. Her snuggle bun was back there fighting the bully's she begain to cry she knew Foxy would most likely be killed but she did not stop running she didn't want Foxy to die for nouthing. Meanwhile the bully's advanced on Foxy he growled.

"Get away from me before I rip your throat out".

They ran at him again he ducked under one trying to bat him with a log he threw a right hook at the unsuspecting animatronic knocking him clean out the next one charged at him Foxy felt a sharp pain in his leg as one of them hit it with a rock Foxy yelped in pain as the bully raised the rock and hit him again right in his face Foxy managed to stay up, the next time the bully tried to hit him he grabbed his hand took the rock and smacked him back the bully began to fall backwards. He hit the ground with a spine shattering force causing him to scream out in pain. The leader yelled.

"You fucking idiots let me kill this fool, my self".

He hit Foxy in the eye with the baseball bat causing it to shatter Foxy howled in pain as he grabbed his wounded eye. Then the head bully hit Foxy's leg causing it to crack Foxy fell to one knee the head bully joked.

"I told you that I would kill you know look at you a miserable little Fox got nothing left even you own girlfriend abandoned you".

He smiled diabolical as he raised the bat to finish him off as the down word swing began Foxy dropped back words the bat just missed his face foxy jumped up. He kicked the head bully causing him to drop the bat Foxy grabbed the bat and swing for his face the bully screeched in pain he fell to his knees Foxy hit him again before throwing the bat into the river. He grabbed the bully's head and lifted it up he reached down and grabbed the exposed throat. Foxy whispered

"Now I am going to rip your throat out just like I had promised".

Foxy began to dig his fingers into the bully's throat he enjoyed the victory, he began to pull. Oil was starting to cover Foxy's fingers the bully was begging for him to stop he contined anyway he felt it in his hands it was getting loser. Chica yelled

"FOXY STOP".

He looked up at her with his one good eye and snarled

"Why this wolf just tried to killl me".

She looked at him with begging eyes.

"Foxy don't become like he is let him go for me".

Foxy calmed down and replied

"Fine but im doing this for you".

He looked down at the bully on his knees and growled.

"Your lucky she is here".

He let go off the injured wolf who just got up and ran away yelling.

"You wont get away with this that I promise you Foxy".

The walk home was a hard one considering the fact Foxy had one eye he stumbled A lot and tripped over a curb at one point Chica didn't giggle but Bonnie did they got home and nipped out to the hospital Foxy got and eye patch. They went home and chilled for a bit before going to bed. The next day was A hard one everyone at Foxys school was laughing at his patch but that stopped after Foxy threw some one into a desk. As they were walking home A black car pulled up Foxy's stomach twisted this was that wolfs dad's car two men approached Foxy and Chica. Foxy pushed Chica into a bush she stayed in there confused but when one of the men pulled out A silenced pistol and told Foxy.

"Get In this car other wise you are dead and so is your girlfriend inside the bush".

Foxy replied.

"Ill go with you just leave Chica out of this she has nothing to do with this".

The older wolf smirked at this.

"She saved my son from you so I will let her go but you my friend get in".

Foxy complied and got in the car. Chica watched as the car drove off she followed it to where it was going it pulled up in an old lumber mill. Chica whispered to her self.

"Why would they go here".

The wolf walked the fox over to the mill. Chica crept up and looked threw the window.

"Mr fox I hope you know how serious this is I mean I am gunna kill you that's a promise".

Foxy showed no fear in his eyes as he looked at the big wolf. The wolf had a sinister smile his fur was a light grey he was waring a suit which just screamed psychopath

he licked his lips then continued.

"I am going to make you suffer for what you did to my son".

The wolf cut the ropes on one arm. The two goons he was with lifted Foxy's arm and put it down Foxy realised what they planed to do but before he could react they had all ready retied the ropes. He looked in fear at the buzz saw that lay opposite his hand. The wolf noted.

"Glad you see how much this will hurt Foxy struggled with all his might while Chica stared hopelessly at her snuggle bun. She pulled out her phone and called the police they said they would be there in ten minuets. Foxy kept struggling, the wolf chuckled at this before turning on the buzz saw it began to approach Fox's tied down hand he didn't scream until the blade hit his arm he gritted his teeth but in seconds the pain was unbearable the blade was now beging to make it's way into his hand he screamed again his had was flaming he struggled again trying to break free no luck his hand was now almost completely off his vision was beging to fade but the wolf slapped him to keep him awake Chica stared threw the window at this gruesome act before she passed out Foxy looked at the wolf his eyes begging him to stop the wolf laughed at this. His hand now was completely off he stared at the oily stump that was left the two goons chuckled the old wolf smiled at his work he then told his goons it was time to leave the car drove off Chica woke up and ran into the mill A rather oily fox was there she untied him and held his arm to try and stop the bleeding now all they could do is wait for the ambulance and police.

**Cliff hanger will Foxy make it who knows but as always thanks for reading.**


	12. Revenge

**Authors notes: Thanks to SparklesSmokey for the idea of what to call the bull animatronic also thanks for the type of animatronic. Also I apologize in advance if I occidentally end up using Yorkshire slang I'm trying to make sure I don't but let me know if you see any. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 12- Revenge**

Chica held Foxy's stump trying to make sure he stayed conscious. She felt his warm blood trickle threw her fingers she began to cry, trying to remain strong to keep him awake but every second felt like a million arrows hitting her heart at once. She held it tight hoping her snuggle bun would make it, she had a strange sense of deja vu the injured fox, the broken heart, clinging to what's left. She knew this would continue unless some thing changed she realised they had to get rid of this wolf fellow one way or another. She felt sick just thinking about it but she knew it had to be done and the police wouldn't sort it out properly her train of thought was interrupted the Fox groaning.

"Thanks Chica".

He had a strange but genuine smile on his face. She was speechless at how he was still smiling let alone conscious. She just replied.

"Snuggle bun focus on staying awake not thanking me".

He smiled within minuets an ambulance arrived Chica helped him on they got to the hospital Foxy had his stump shut he was wondering what they where going to do about it. Chicas dad came in looking sheepish he just informed them.

"The good news is Foxys hand can be reattached".

Foxy smiled joyfully which made Chicas dad look even more nervious

"The bad news is we can't afford it instead we will just have a hook"

Foxy rolled his eyes and replied in a jokey voice

"Arr then id look more like ta pirates of old".

Chicas dad noted this.

"Well Chica did always have A thing for pirate".

Chica blushed at this

"Dad stop".

They all chuckled.

"Look Foxy its ever this or you have no hand at all".

Foxy sighed and replied

"Fine I will take the hook".

The surgeons took him off when it was done he came out with a shiny hook it was blunt but Chica knew with some sharpening that would become A great part of him for beating Mr wolf. She wondered for a few seconds how they would sharpen this but she remembered she had got a skate sharpener for when she went skating. She wondered how she would get him to agree but she knew deep down he wanted more revenge then she did. They left the hospital and went home it was midnight before Chica came in and exclamed

"We need to sharpen your hook".

Foxy looked up and tiredly replied

"W-why you know I feel all pain inside it right so I don't think I wont scream if we do it".

She just replied

"Snuggle bun I know this will hurt but it is the only way to beat that wolf and his gang".

Foxy stared at the ground and mouthed

"OK".

Chica crept over and got her machine she came back and grabbed Foxy's hook she gave him some extreme painkillers which were left over from his fall off a cliff Foxy swallowed them all they waited a bit for them to kicking they knew when they did because Foxy said

"Can turtles eat chicken?".

Chica rolled her eyes at the question she then took his hook and activated her machine. Chicas dad was out for the night. Chica put Foxy's hook inside the machine it made A loud noise Foxys eyes widened the painkillers weren't strong enough Chica saw this and put her hand on his mouth after ten minuets Foxy passed out from the pain 2 minuets later they where done Chica gently covered Foxy's snout causing him to wake up he then asked.

"What happened?".

Chica replied

"Foxy we finished your hook now how are we going to get the bastard".

Foxy thought then replied.

"I know were he works when he was cutting of my hand one of the goons asked".

"_are we going to the docks after this?"._

"_Great now we got to make sure he dies so he can't tell anyone were we work"._

Chica looked at him seriously he knew what she was going to do she left the room then five minuets later returned with her fathers smith & Wesson M&P9. She opened the container Foxy picked it up it was heavy and cold it smelt like death but Foxy knew as long as that wolf was alive they would not be safe he kissed her on the lips she felt cold he realised she was shaking no matter how much she tried to think other wise she was not a killer or A fighter she regretted what she had done but it was to late to stop what she had put in motion.

"Chica I promise I will be back but you know as well as me that if the wolf does not die we will never be safe".

Chica looked up and hysterical burst out

"Foxy no please don't leave me again I-I, W-We can just put back the gun".

She begged him with irresistible purple eyes Foxy took a deep breath he hugged her for 5 minuets the let go he replied to here nervousness

"I would never leave your perfect purple eyes".

She sobbed uncontrollably, he had all ready sent a text to the taxi driver he herd A horn form out side he looked at her and whispered.

"I promise I will never leave you".

Foxy got in the cab Chica fell to her knees at the door her snuggle bun didn't stand a chance she ran to her phone and called a cab to take her near the docks she had to stop him. Meanwhile Foxy was driving towords the docks with his cab driver friend who asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this I mean there is no return and you are more likely to die then survive this?".

Foxy sighed.

"I have to do this no matter what I'm saving my girlfriend from these monsters, plus they will probably kill me no matter what I do".

Foxy saw the driver begin to cry he wiped away the tears.

"I am going to miss you fox, you have to kill him he is the reason I used to hate animatronics like you try to survive not for me but for the girl now we are here".

Foxy got out the car and entered the building he pulled out his smith and Wesson. He opened the door his eyes meet the wolf Foxy raised the gun at his head. The wolf pulled out A gun and aimed for Foxy as well all of the wolfs goons pulled out guns and aimed at him. Chica was nearly there he cab driver would go no further she got out and ran.

**Cliff hanger will Foxy die will Chica get there on time? Anyway thanks for reading feel free to pm me and leave a review.**


	13. Happily ever after

**Authors notes this is the last chapter on this but I will be writing another fan fiction so check that one out when it comes out also this is aimed to hit you in the feelings just so your warned, thanks for reading everyone :).**

**Chapter 13 -Happily ever after**

Foxy had his gun pointed at the wolf he growled fearlessly.

"Any last words".

The wolf chuckled and replied to his threat

" I don't think you have can kill me and you know why because unlike me you are nice but I am A fucking nightmare I will cut you up no matter what then I am going to kill that".

Before he could finish foxy squeezed the trigger the gun kicked in his hand the bullet flew he watch as the wolf fell back oil spraying all over the wall. Chica heard the gun shot she knew she was to late. The next thing Foxy knew loud noises erupted all around him bullets flew through the air. His eyes widened he felt sharp pains all other his chest the gun feel from his hands it hit the floor the goons spread out running in every direction away from the crime scene Foxy fell to his knees. Chica burst in and grabbed him he looked in to her perfect purple orbs oil poring from his mouth. She howled

"NO NO NO you can't die know after all we have been through after all we have done you promised you would come back".

With his last bit of strength he replied.

"I will die knowing you are safe".

His yellow orbs began to fade and his eye lids slid closed Chica pulled him tight and screamed

"NO NO NO NO".

She buried her head into his chest fur which was drenched with oil she couldn't believe it her snuggle bun was dead he lay lifelessly in her arms she rocked him back and forth sirens approached from all angles she was oblivious to this she just held him there. The men walked in horrified at the sight of the two lovers the paramedics had to pry her off him they zipped him up in a body bag her face remained in the same petrified position the police offices helped her to their car her legs dragged along she felt scared, mortified, sick at heart and responsible for the event the officers helped her sit in the car they did her seat belts for her she wanted to wake up. The officers took her to the station and sat her down they asked her

"Do you want anything to eat or drink".

She looked at them and replied

"I want my snuggle bun back".

The officer had a tear in her eye, Chica began to howl.

"FOXY WHY DID YOU GO FOXY?".

*Meanwhile at Freddy's*

"Bon bon what do you want to do now?".

Freddy asked. Bonnie replied

"Freddy maybe we could watch some T"

She was interrupted by the phone. Freddy rolled his eyes.

"I will get it".

He ran and answered

"hello".

The man on the other line replied.

"H-hello I am ringing to inform you that your Friend has sadly been found shot dead inside an old dock we wish for you to come over and help your friend she's a chicken named Chica do you know what he was to her we found him in her arms".

Freddy was speechless but found the right words and said

"He was everything to her".

The man sighed then replied could you come and help her".

"Sure".

Freddy replied he couldn't believe it Foxy was dead. Bonnie yelled up the stairs

"Fred what are you".

She saw his face

"Oh no what happened".

He turned and replied motionlessly

"Foxy's dead".

She fell too her knees

"I can't I can't".

She said then she asked

"D-Dose Chica know".

Freddy turned with a look of pure sorrow he answered her question.

"S-She found him".

Bonnie's Face twisted at this she got up and grabbed Freddy's hand they walked to the taxi they ordered and got in they reached the police station and walked in Chica was just sat there shacking at her loss. Bonnie took her hand and Chica stutterd

"T-T-Thanks I-Is he really dead".

Bonnie knew she had to answer she sighed and said.

"Yes I'm so sorry".

She broke down in to tears she grabbed Bonnie and held her tight crying on her shoulder. *Timeskip*.

"Dearly beloved we are here today to allow this fox safe passage into the after life and to be reunited with his family, now we will here the speech those closest to him have prepared".

Freddy walked over to the open coffin waiting to be put in the ground Freddy cleared his throat and said.

"Foxy me and you often competed over things like biking and well you could tell my bull shit a mile away but even though this you where my best friend and you didn't deserve to die like this. Goodbye Foxy".

Freddy walked back and sat down he was nearly in tears. Bonnie stood up and walked over she looked at Foxy wondering how it could have come to this.

"Foxy you where always there for me when I needed you, you helped me get passed some of the toughest parts in my life I just hope I did the same when you needed me I'm sorry for always playing pranks on you but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Goodbye Foxy".

Bonnie walked back and sat down crying into Freddy's shoulder. Then the cab driver got up they were all surprised he was here but it was a nice surprise.

"Listen Foxy you never new my name I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald I shouldn't have driven you out there but we both knew it had to be done but I truly believed no matter the odds you would be alright I'm so sorry how I first treated you and Chica I didn't mean it I'm so sorry I hope you can forgive me. Goodbye Foxy".

He walked away and sat back down Chicas parents got up and walked over together.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't save you from this terrible fate, you were more then A kid we looked after you were our son no matter what anyone else says. goodbye Foxy".

Chicas mom was to upset to talk they sat back down, it was Chica's turn she didn't know if she was strong enough to do this she took a deep breath and walked over the sight of Foxy's lifeless body was unbearable she blinked trying to hold in the tears and made her speech.

"F-Foxy I love you and always will you gave your life for me even though I didn't deserve it, you shouldn't have died now your too young, why did you have to go and fight the bastard you should have got the police to fix it but now your laying here in front of me. You have been so close to death so many times so after A while people begin to think that your invincible and even I had began to believe it but I was wrong oh god just come back snuggle bun don't leave me I can't live with out you".

She was expecting magic for him to open his eyes and say

"Ill never leave you Chica".

But it didn't happen. As they lowered Foxy's body into the ground a tear fell from Chica's eye enriching the soil in front of the he was now covered. They all knew they would never see his wondrous yellow eyes again.

**The end**

**Hope this opened up some deep feels sorry for it being so sad. Thanks for reading**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors notes: I got A lot of people requesting me to bring Foxy back so here it is also this is my last chapter on this story there will be no sequel I am writing A different story all together it will still be Five nights at Freddy's only It has nothing to do with this one what so ever but anyway hope you enjoy reading this!.**

**Chapter 14- The return**

Chica sighed it had been 6 years since Foxy had died she was sat there looking out into the jet black late memorise poring in from there first date she had no idea why she kept coming here it made her heart throb deep down she hoped the imposable would happen and Foxy would climb out of the water but today was no different she stood up and used her arm to remove her tears she then called her friend. He pulled up the door opened she got in.

"Chica you know you can't keep coming here he's not coming back".

Chica looked up to see Jeremy looking at her with a serious face. She replied

"Take me to work please Jeremy".

He shook his head and drove her to Freddy's pizzeria She was still shocked Freddy could afforded to open his own pizzeria and still pay her, Bonnie and Jeremy although he did work the night shift so she didn't see him much. They pulled up Chica got out and turned back to Jeremy.

"Thanks Jeremy for the ride see you around".

He smiled.

"Thanks Chica".

She closed the door and he drove off she walked in and headed to the kitchen. She sat around waiting for it to open up so she could serve people there pizza. She was so deep in thought about Foxy she didn't notice Bonnie walk in.

"Chica we need two Hawaiian pizzas now".

Chica looked up and replied

"Got it hopefully this will take my mind off Foxy".

Bonnie gave her A strange look then left. Chica got to work on the pizza. Orders kept coming and soon she spent more time thinking of toppings then of Foxy. She had worked for another 10 hours and it was time to leave she worked on making pizzas from 9am till 8pm then spent an hour cleaning up she threw her bib on the rack and left she saw Jeremy and smiled at him she then got in her own car which was still parked her from the night before in which it had run out of gas. Freddy tapped her on the shoulder.

"Chica good news and bad news good news I'm giving you some fuel for the way home now the bad news we are getting you help to get over Foxy it has been 6 years and your still dreaming about him coming back".

Chica's purple eyes seemed darker as she responded with hostility.

"I don't need fucking help I'm fine Freddy but thanks for the fuel".

She stormed off glad that Freddy had already put fuel in her car. She drove back to her apartment and walked up the stairs she opened her door and walked to her bed she collapsed in it she was asleep in ten seconds. She was dreaming but it seemed so real she was with Foxy again running on the beach but then out of no where a gun shot echoed Foxy fell to the ground dead she opened her eyes and began to cry at the memorises of her lost one she had decided it was time to move on one last trip to the lake then she would go home and never go back. She put on some clothes and head out to the lake. The moon was out she looked in everything was the same except Mike's pizza place had been replaced by a flower shop. She went in and got some flowers she drove to Foxy's grave it had been kicked in it was on the ground the top corner broken off Chica propped it up again she put some flowers on the ground a single tear fell and hit the ground it seeped threw the dirt and hit the oak coffin A single bit fell through and hit Foxy's lifeless corpse. Foxy's yellow eyes shot open he banged on the coffin. Chica heard the banging but thought her mind had finally gone so she walked away and got in her car she began to cry hopelessly she head to the local shop and got enough beer to drown her sorrows she head home. Meanwhile Foxy was banging on his coffin he could not brave he had gone from a warm afterlife to A cold dark place where there was no air. He used his hook to pull open the wood off the dirt poured in. It hit his mouth he was now chocking on dirt he used his hands to dig the dirt around him he stabbed his hook again it went through the dirt he felt rain drops hit his hook he kept digging with his free hand. He broke out of his dirt prison the fresh air hit him he climbed up. He looked around he was back he was alive again he looked around at the grave yard he was in he saw some flowers on the ground he picked them up they he read out loud.

"To Foxy I really miss you, rest in peace Chica".

His ears flew up he looked around and saw the exit. The rain was now poring down cleaning the mud off him he had aged as if he had been alive how ever he looked like a zombie he had big holes in his chest from where he had been shot. They had eroded more as the years went by he walked over to the exit and opened the gate he walked out of the graveyard trying to find some evidence of where Chica went he saw A man walk past Foxy asked.

"Hey lad what year is this".

The man looked shocked he quickly turned and ran away Foxy was about to chase him but he changed his mind his ears dropped he realised what he looked like he then sighed and walked to Chica's parents house staying out of the light when he reached their house he crept round the back he climbed up the side of the house to his old room it was now just a shrine all his stuff was still there he climbed in and dried off on his coyotes towel he grabbed it and dried off he then put on a tee shirt hoodie trousers, A coyotes hat and his old phone he crept into Chica's old room hoping for some clues to where she had gone he looked round aimlessly till he found a note on the side of her desk it said.

"Just in case you forget I have moved to 42 flood wood apartment".

He put the note down then climbed out her window he begged his phone to have some credit it did he called a cap no one he knew because he knew they would think it was a prank. He got in the cab and it drove him where he wanted to go he walked up the stairs. He reach floor 4 and walked to apartment 2 he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Chica heard a knock on her door she walked over._ Who could it be at this hour_. She thought to herself she opened the door to be greeted by perfect yellow orbs she recognised she could not see the rest of the stranger as it was dark. Lighting hit be hind the stranger she saw his outline he was a Fox like Foxy he had A hook like Foxy she stumbled back and the stranger took a step inside she saw clearly now she was staring at Foxy she leapt back to scared to scream she hit her head and fell unconscious Foxy ran over to her he grabbed her and shut the door he carried her to her sofa he put her down and ran to the around the apartment he searched it until he found some bandages and painkillers he ran back and lifted her head with his hook he bandage her head up. He then propped her head up with a pillow she was now going to be fine Foxy hit him self in the forehead for scaring her so bad. Foxy turned on the TV. Chica opened her eyes to be greeted by beautiful yellow eyes. She whimpered.

"F-Foxy".

Foxy nervously replied

"Yes Chica".

She couldn't understand how he was alive

"Foxy your dead and this is just A dream now please let me sleep I want to wake up go to my job and live my life".

Foxy replied.

"I'm not dead this isn't a dream and I will let you sleep if you still feel this way in the morning then I will leave you alone forever".

Foxy then took her to her bed he looked the front door then lied down on the sofa and went to bed. Chica woke up and muttered.

"I knew it was just another dream".

She got out of bed put on some cloves and walked into the front room to get breakfast she poured some in a bowl and put some milk in but stopped when she heard a snore from the TV room. She walked in with a baseball bat she saw on the sofa Foxy he was fast asleep she yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT THIS ISN'T FUNNY YOU BETTER GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I KILL YOU!".

Foxy fell off the sofa in shock he looked up at a fuming Chica who held a bat above her head.

"No please Chica it is really me".

"Prove it".

She snarled.

He got up and lifted his shirt to reviled the holes where he had been shot her jaw dropped and so did the bat she looked at him before tackling with a hug he fell back but just hugged back they where locked in a tight embrace until Chica realised the time.

"Shit come on Foxy I'm going to be late for work and your coming. The others will be so glad to see you".

He got up and put on his shoes he was quickly greeted by her beauty again.

"Come on snuggle bun its time to go".

He followed her to the car and they got in after an hour of driving they where there Chica was filled with joy and it was easy to see they arrived and got out they walked to the front door hand in hand. They walked in and Chica yelled

"GUYS I HAVE SOME THING YOU WILL WANT TO SEE".

Freddy and Bonnie walked in to see her stood with Foxy. Bonnie said.

"This isn't funny Chica".

Foxy lifted his shirt they all saw his injury's the mood quickly they where all over whelmed with joy. Freddy offered Foxy A job as A pirate. He expected they where all happy Jeremy was extremely happy to see him too they. They all lived happily until the dreaded year of 87.

**The end. Hope you all enjoyed the final chapter I will hopefully put out the first chapter of my new story tomorrow maybe even today. I hope you all have a marry Chirstmas.**


End file.
